Tales of the XMen and the New Girl
by rnl1993
Summary: Alyssa the new girl at Xaviers has a troubled past just like the rest only hers intertwines with the members of the XMen making it just a little more interesting. JohnxOCxBobby BobbyxRogue Much better summary inside.VIDEO TRAILER INSIDE!
1. Welcome to Mutant High

**

* * *

Title: **Tales of the X- Men and the New Girl

**Author: **RNL1993

**Pairing(s):** John/OC, Bobby/OC, Marie/Bobby, Jean/Scott, and others.

**LINK TO VIDEO TRAILER!!!**

**http: // www(dot) youtube(dot) com/watch?v=6ziMdEKgGmA**

**get rid of the spaces and replace the (dot)s with periods.**

* * *

Important Facts:

Logan isn't that old in this story he is 28.

Logan already knows the X-Men and has been around the mansion for about a year, he helps them out every once in a while.

Marie was found by Storm and taken to the school when she was in the 9th grade.

Rogue and Bobby have been dating since about 3 months after Marie showed up at the school.

The students are all in their junior year so they are 16 or 17 years old.

Kitty has had a crush on Bobby since she first met him and is still trying to break them up and will do anything she can to do that.

**

* * *

Summary:**

Alyssa Matthews the new girl at Xavier's she has a troubled past just like the rest of them only hers intertwines with the members of the X-Men making it just a little more interesting.

Instead of Logan finding Marie he finds Alyssa. Marie was the knew girl when John and Bobby where in 9th grade she had put a strain on Bobby and John's friendship John always feeling like a 3rd wheel but when she wasn't around, him and Bobby would act like it was the good old days. John didn't like Marie plain and simple ok so maybe it wasn't that he didn't like her he just didn't trust her well both actually. Too him she would always be the girl that broke up the dynamic duo John and Bobby, Pyro and Icemen.

Then John meets Alyssa the new, new girl and he is instantly attracted to her, maybe because of her own love for fire, that she comes from a slightly troubled past like himself, maybe because she understands him like no one else, or because she seemed to be the complete opposite of Marie and she brought Bobby and John back together to be closer and better friends then they had been in a little over a year.

But John isn't the only one smitten with the new girl, Bobby had taken a liking to her as well MORE then he should have, as did a certain slightly older man, Logan.

**

* * *

Chapter One-Welcome to Mutant High**

_**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**_

'_Wow this place is huge! What have I gotten myself into?'_ 16 year old Alyssa Matthews thought to herself as the car she was in past the front gate of the school and towards the front of it stopping in front of it's vary large wooden oak double doors.

"Here we are, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I am sure you'll like being here Alyssa." a woman named Storm or Ororo Munroe, who Alyssa had come to meet after being attacked, said.

"It's a great place." The male who was driving said, his name was Scott Summers. The only thing that slightly confused Alyssa was why he wore those funny looking sunglasses but just assumed it was because of his power.

"It's big…." She said, both Storm and Scott laughed as they got out of the car and Alyssa went towards the back of the car to get her bag. But Scott beat her to it.

"It's ok I can get it Mr. Summers" Alyssa said to him

"It's not a problem at all Alyssa." Scott replied while smiling a nicely at her.

"Yea let Scott over here feel manly." Storm said jokily and led Alyssa inside of the big mansion.

_**Science Class/ (Storm) Ororo Munroe's Class/Xavier's School/Westchester, New York**_

"Class we have a new student everyone please welcome Alyssa Matthews." Ororo Munroe said with a soft smile and then looked at Alyssa. "Why don't you take a seat over there behind Bobby." she said in a warm voice. "Bobby raise your hand please." Ms. Munroe said and Bobby Drake a.k.a. Iceman did as he was told. Alyssa nodded and took a seat behind Bobby. Everyone looked at the new student they hadn't had one since Marie back in the 9th grade and here they are now juniors. Alyssa had medium brown hair that went down past her shoulders, blue eyes and was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a red tank top with a black sleeveless sip up hoodie, and some black and white converses. _'Oh boy this is going to be fun, having everyone stare at the new girl.'_

"Ok everyone please open your text books to page 93…" Ms. Monroe said and started writing something on the board. Alyssa searched through her shoulder bag looking for the book that everyone had out and found it amongst the other new books she was given upon arriving at Xavier's.

Storm was going on about genetic mutation, which Alyssa already knew a little about and found it rather boring. She unconsciously pulled out a lighter from her jean pocket. It was a Zippo lighter, it was black with a sliver 6 pointed star on it 3 of the points on the lid of it and the rest on the bottom, the outlining of the lighter was silver and the star was risen up so you could feel it. _(Link to picture on my profile page)_ She started opening and closing it, igniting it then extinguishing it over and over again. She continued for about 5 minutes until Storm sighed put the piece of chalk she was using down and turned around to face the class.

"John could you please refrain from using your lighter and doing that in my class." Storm said and everyone turned to look at John Allerdyce a.k.a. Pyro. Who was sitting right next to his best friend Bobby.

John held his hands up in surrender. "Hey for once it wasn't me." He said. Bobby covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing at the expression on John's face, an attempt to look innocent.

"Oh really then who was it?" Storm asked with a raised eyebrow interested in what John's excuse would be.

"Oops sorry that was me!" Alyssa said meekly while she raised her hand slightly and everyone turned to look at her with weird stares causing her to start to blush._ 'Again everyone staring at the new girl great just great.'_

Bobby smiled at Alyssa and couldn't help but snicker at the look on his best friend's face. There was shock mixed with amusement combined and then Ms. Munroe's face which was even funnier, she had shock, confusion, and amusement mixed into one expression. Bobby's girlfriend Marie who was sitting to his right smiled as well. _'Well this should be an interesting year.' _Bobby thought to himself.

"Well then Alyssa could you please refrain from doing that while I am teaching?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Alyssa said, pocketed her lighter and slid down in her chair a little letting her straighten hair fall in front of her face a little.

"Thank you." Storm said and continued on with the lesson.

At the end of class everyone piled out of the classroom and Alyssa was putting her book back in her bag and about to leave when Storm stopped her, "Ms. Matthews may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked.

Alyssa sighed and looked at the Storm. "Sure." She said and slowly walked towards the teacher's desk.

_**Meanwhile outside of Ms. Munroe's class.**_

"Wow someone else who likes fire, that's definitely new." Bobby said to John and Marie as they slowly walked away from the classroom.

"You think she can control fire like you can John?" Marie asked. "John? Hello anyone home?" Marie said and John was taken out of his thoughts by Bobby waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" John said.

"You ok there man? You just kind of spaced out." Bobby said with concern.

"Yea I am fine, just trying to stay awake that class always puts me to sleep."

"Yea we know." Bobby said.

"Hey Bobby can I copy you're notes? I didn't finish all of them." Marie said as all 3 of them sat in the one of the many living rooms the mansion had, they usually referred to it as the rec room, Bobby and Marie on one of the couches and John in a chair.

"Yea sure..." Bobby said and looked through his bag. "Huh it's not here must have left it in the classroom. I better go get it. Be right back." Bobby said and stood up heading back down the hall from which they had just come from.

John just sighed and pulled out his lighter flipping it open and closing it. "Ugh do you always have to do that John?" Marie asked. John looked up at Marie stopping what he was doing momentarily.

"Yes I must." He said with a smirk and continued.

Rogue just rolled her eyes at John. _'Great we have a new girl. I hope Bobby isn't as welcoming to her as he was with me.' _She thought to herself. _'No Bobby would never do that, he loves you.' _She attempted to convince herself. _'Yea he loves you but can't touch you without you almost killing him. That's a wonderful relationship.'_

_**Science Class**_

"How is your first day going so far Alyssa?" Storm asked.

"It's been ok Storm, I mean Ms. Munroe. What am I suppose to call you?" Alyssa asked.

"You can call be Storm or Ororo but during class it's Ms. Munroe." Storm said.

"Ok then, Storm do you by any chance know how Logan is doing? I haven't seen him since that big black jet came and took him away when we first met." Alyssa asked still confused as to why they had to go back in a car while Logan was taken away on a plane. _'Probably because he was injured' _Alyssa thought to herself.

"I don't know at the moment but I am going to a meeting with Professor Xavier and I will ask him for you. Also I wasn't aware that one of your powers was fire manipulation." Storm said.

"Well it's not really, it's weird actually…" Alyssa started but was interrupted by Bobby coming into the class room. "That's all Alyssa you can go now." Storm said.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Munroe forgot my notebook." He said sheepishly and grabbed his notebook that had fallen to the floor. He stopped when he pasted the teacher's desk. "Hey I'm Bobby. Welcome to Mutant High" He said and stuck out his hand to Alyssa

"Hey Bobby I'm Alyssa." Alyssa said smiling at his choice of words as to what the school was called and shook his hand.

"Hey if you're done here wanna come hang out with me and a few of my friends?" Bobby asked.

"Sure if you don't mind." She said.

"Naw it's no problem come on." Bobby said and started to exit the classroom with Alyssa in tow. "Have a nice evening Ms. Munroe." He said

"You to." Storm said as the two exited the classroom. Storm then headed towards Charles Xavier's office.

_**Hallway**_

"So how do you like Xavier's so far?" Bobby asked as they headed towards the living room. "It's nice, pretty big though. I just hope I don't get lost around here." Alyssa responded.

"Ah yea that happened to me when I first came here." Bobby said laughing lightly at the memory.

"When was that?" Alyssa asked interested.

"Uh about 3 and half years ago, that's when I met my best friend John but most call him Pyro." Bobby said as they reached the rec room.

_**Rec Room/Xavier's School/Westchester, New York**_

"Hey guys this is Alyssa." Bobby said looking around there was now more people in the rec room. "Alyssa, that's Marie my girlfriend, John Allerdyce, Peter Rasputin and Kitty Pride." Bobby said.

Alyssa raised her eye brow at the name Kitty then let it go. "Hey." Alyssa said.

"Hi." Marie said as Bobby sat down next to her. "Nice to meet you Alyssa." Came from Peter a very buff and tall guy with dark brown hair. John just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Nice people skills John." Alyssa commented and smiled at him. Bobby and Peter snickered while John looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hi Alyssa you could sit next to me if you'd like." The girl named Kitty Pride said. To the left of Kitty Peter was sitting on another chair.

"Uh, sure thanks… Kitty." She said and smiled at the name she had said and walked towards the couch that was opposite of the one Marie and Bobby were sitting on and right next to the couch she was about to sit on was the chair John was lazily sitting in. John who could see Alyssa smile and stifle a laugh at Kitty's name he just continued to smirk. _'She's cute. I like her.' _Was one thing that went through John's mind when he saw her.

"So what's your power Alyssa?" Kitty asked seeming very interested. "I can walk through walls and solid objects, Bobby or Iceman over there can make things turn to ice and make everything cold, John or Pyro can control and manipulate fire. Peter a.k.a. Colossus can turn into metal and he becomes like super strong. Oh and Marie who likes to go by Rogue, well she can absorb someone else's powers and possibly kill them." Kitty said and Alyssa raised her eye brow again at Kitty when she said what Marie's power was in a way to cheery voice.

Bobby coughed loudly as if to silence Kitty, which it did. "Um cool Kitty." She said and looked at the other four. Marie was looking down at her gloved hands. "Hey it's no big deal I'm not afraid of you or anything Marie." Alyssa said with a real smile on her face.

Marie looked up and smiled back at her. "Really?" she asked

"Yea it's no big deal to me." Alyssa said then looked at John, "So you can control and manipulate fire. Can you create it too?"

"Nope So new girl what's your story?" Pyro said closing his lighter.

"The name's Alyssa for your information and I think I'll tell you that story some other time maybe when you can remember my name." Alyssa replied.

For some reason Pyro just felt the need to get a rise out of this new girl at school. There was just something about her. John just smirked at her. Bobby sensing an argument might occur he decided to step in. "So Alyssa what can you do?" he asked. Everyone seemed genially interested.

"Oh um well…" Alyssa started then saw Pyro open his lighter and start a small fire ball. He was moving it around his hands. "This for one..." She said and raised her hand a little and the small fire ball that John had been playing with flew out of his hands and was circling over him and doing spirals. Pyro looked at Alyssa in shock_. 'So not cool!!'_ was gong through John's mind, _'Dumb new girl, trying to show off. I was trying to show off.' _He thought and made a face that probably resembled a 5 year olds who just showed something awesome for show and tell and then another kid had something better.

"What the? Hey I was doing something with that!!" he said standing up.

"Hey taking it easy, I was just demonstrating." Alyssa said and snapped her fingers the fire ball went back to John's palm.

"So you can control fire like Pyro?" Peter asked.

"Kind of I have telekinesis and for some reason I also have the ability to control fire." Alyssa explained.

"So you have a nickname for yourself or are we going to have to call you Pyro number 2?" Kitty asked. Rogue just laughed at that.

"Sorry it was funny." She explained.

"Nope no nickname just Alyssa." Alyssa said to them. Just then Scott /Cyclops entered the room.

"Hey guys hate to break up the party but Alyssa the professor wants to see you." Scott said.

Alyssa looked at him in disbelief and stood up. "Later guys." She said and started to exit the room. "What could I have possibly done to get into trouble already? I've only been here for about 5 hours."

The group in the rec room heard that and laughed all except Pyro who was sitting in his chair now sulking slightly, head a slight scowl on his face.

"Oh come on Pyro she was just messing around with you is all." Bobby said to his best friend.

"I like her she seems nice." Kitty stated.

"She was cool anyway I better go get started of the homework the professor gave us, later." Peter said and headed towards his bedroom referring to Charles Xavier when he had said the professor.

"Whatever." Pyro said and headed out of the room and towards his own room in the mansion.

_**Professor Charles Xavier's Office/Xavier's School/ Westchester, New York**_

Meanwhile at the same time Scott and Alyssa had reached the Professor's office. "Because if it's about messing around with the fire ball John had I'm sorry I didn't know." Alyssa finished as they entered the office. Scott was smiling and laughed. "You're not in trouble Alyssa."

"Oh." She said and saw the professor Charles Xavier sitting behind his desk.

"Yes my dear you aren't in trouble at all." Charles said in a kind voice.

"Well then why didn't you say so Mr. Summers? You had to scare me and listen to me rant the whole entire walk here." Alyssa said to Scott.

"It was entertaining and it's Scott, Alyssa. Anyway I will see you both later." Scott said and exited the room.

"Have a seat please." Charles said and motioned for Alyssa to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Alyssa sat down in one of the chairs. "Well then professor if I am not in trouble then why am I here if you don't mind me asking." Alyssa said.

"Very eager aren't we." The professor said.

"Sorry I was… I've just been worrying about Logan is all professor." Alyssa said.

"Yes I can tell and was informed earlier by Ororo." He replied. "Well as of right now Logan is still unconscious but isn't in any real danger. He will just have a severely bad head ache when he wakes up. Like having a massive hangover I presume." Charles said and laughed lightly at what he had said as did Alyssa.

"Well where is he exactly which hospital?" Alyssa asked.

"He isn't at any hospital he is at our underground facility with Dr. Jean Grey. No need to worry he is in good hands." Charles said.

"Ok well then when he wakes up could you tell me please?" Alyssa asked. "I want to thank him." She added afterward. Xavier smiled at her.

"As you wish my dear. So how do you like _'Mutant High'_ as Mr. Drake likes to say?"

"I like it a lot. It's really big though I hope I don't get lost on my way to one of the classes." Alyssa said and Xavier smiled. "I feel safe here as well. Thank you for allowing me to stay here Professor Xavier."

"It's my pleasure Ms. Matthews. It's good to see a new face around here anyway. You can go now if you would like. I am sure it's almost dinner time." Charles said.

"Ok thanks again." Alyssa said she stood up and walked out of the office.

About 10 minutes later Dr. Jean Grey walked into the professor's office. "Hello Jean, how are you this evening?" Xavier asked Jean looking up from a file filled papers he had on his desk.

"I'm fine professor." Jean responded and took a seat where Alyssa had previously been sitting.

"And our patient?"

"Logan? He's almost done recovery the lazy guy just has to wake up is all. So have you talked with her?" Jean asked.

"Yea I have she reminds me a lot of her mother, looks like her too." Xavier said.

Jean had a sad look on her face. "What's that?" she asked changing the subject and pointed to the file that was on the desk.

"I was checking with Cerebro earlier today after Storm contacted me about the incident and told me Alyssa's name. I was amazed that we had never found her on Cerebro before. But then again we thought she would be safe with her father…" Xavier said.

"Yes well we all make mistakes. Anyway I better get back to the lab see if he's wakening up yet." Jean said and stood up.

"Very well then also Jean." Xavier said before Jean opened the door. "You did everything you could that day to save her." He said all Jean did was nod and then left the office. "We all did." Xavier mumbled and looked over at a picture on his desk it had a group of X-Men on it.

_**Author's Note – So that was the first chapter of this story I will explain what Xavier and Jean where talking about in the end in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	2. Bad Memories Part 1

_**

* * *

Author's Note-**__** IMPORTANT: Ok in this chapter there is a flashback about Alyssa's past, So when it bold it says **_**'FLASHBACK'**_**, in it I have the past written in italics and in regular font it is her thoughts about the memory in present time. I hope it doesn't confuse you. Also Alyssa's parents never got married so Alyssa had her mother's maiden last name.**_

_**Author's Note 2-**__** Thanks to those who reviewed you're awesome!!!!! Also thanks for the advice.**_

**_Author's Note 3- IMPORTANT: You guys will learn what the professor and Jean where talking about in chapter 3 so review and you'll know faster!_**

**

* * *

Chapter Two – Bad Memories Part 1**

_**Alyssa Room/Xavier's School/Westchester, New York**_

Alyssa was wondering around the school by herself she has already eaten dinner. She realized that everyone ate where ever they really wanted too. _'This place seems so familiar.'_ She thought to herself it was as if she'd seen it before. She then headed towards her bedroom Storm had showed her earlier that was gong to be her room for the next 2 years. It wasn't small nor was it big. It was a normal size room with a twin sized single bed, dresser, closet, desk, a window with a window seat and its own connecting bathroom.

"Better start unpacking all my stuff." She said to herself and looked at her two duffel bags and backpack. "Yeah right!" she mumbled and started unpacking what she did have into the dresser and hanging up other stuff.

'_I wonder what they think of me.'_ She thought to herself after she finished unpacking and was listening to her Ipod and drawing in her sketch book while sitting on her new bed.

She'd always been known as the quiet and perfect student to teachers and well-mannered to her friend's parents.

But with her close circle of friends she was the rebellious, outgoing, trouble making, girl who just happened to love to read and draw. She was one of a kind or she liked to think at least, having a special mutant power also added to that thought.

She never got into any trouble with the schools because she'd act like a little perfect student, everyone at her school wondering why she would hang out with the punk-rockers and skaters if you wanted to stero-type people. Until high school started that's when everything changed.

She never let the real her show through regularly until her freshmen year in high school. That is when, in her own opinion at least, everything started to go down hill for her. She thought back to that moment

_**XXXXXXX Flashback (7 months ago) XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Jenkins Residents /Buffalo New York**_

_My father had been dating my then new step-mother Taylor Westerly for 4 years now and she had a son from a previous marriage, Lucas. He was 3 years older than me, I was only 15 at the time. I had always thought of Lucas as being my bigger brother long before our parents had gotten married. He was always there for me and to me he was my hero._

'I was so stupid, hero my ass.' Alyssa bitterly thought recalling the memory.

_It'd been about 6 months since Lucas and Taylor had moved in with me and my father. I was always told by my father ever since my mother died when I was 8 to never use my powers in front of anyone or on anyone. I never did either only once in a while when I was out by myself or by accident, but that didn't stop my dad from beating me whenever he felt like it. _

_One day Lucas had came home early from football practice and his mother was still at work. When he had found me crying in me bedroom with a bloody nose that I had just gotten, curtsy of her father Ronald, who every time he did hit me would say he hated having a mutant for a daughter and never loved me or my mother and that I was a mistake._

She remembered it clearly the whole entire conversation leading up to her leaving and living on her own.

"_Hey what's wrong? What happened who did this?" Lucas had asked in a worried voice while rushing to my side and hugging me. _

She remembered thinking back and how it had been so many questions at once.

"_Uh? Lucas what are you do…doing home? You're suppose to be at…at football practice." I had said in between shaky breathing. No matter how many times it happened, it always felt like the first time and the words had always stung._

"_We got let out early, How did this happen?" He asked still worried even though the bleeding had stopped but a bruise was appearing around me right eye and nose._

"_I…I fell." I said I couldn't even finish my sentence and looked away._

"_Don't lie to me please lyssa tell me what happened." Lucas begged me while using my nickname in a pathetic and pleading tone._

"_He didn't mean to, I just… and he and…" I started to cry again while talking and the only words Lucas was able to make out were, "Hit…me…again…" and the last one, "Dad."_

_Most was a blur after that, I remember Lucas getting so angry that it had scared me. He had ran out my room and into the living calling for my father who came out of his home office and into the living room and Lucas yelled at my father Ron, they even got into a fist fight over it. Taylor had been out shopping but had come home and saw the two fighting and me trying to tell them to stop._

"_What the hell is going on here?" Taylor yelled then saw my face and rushed up to me and hugged me, "Sweetie what happened?" But I never got to respond because Ron had thrown Lucas who was about to hit the glass coffee table. I had waved my hand not thinking about who was around but fearing what might happen to him, and the couch moved to where Lucas was about to land and he did, softly on the sofa._

_Taylor let go of me and rushed towards Lucas. "What happened?" she asked him._

"_Ron hit Alyssa!! That bastard has been beating this shit out of her before!" Lucas yelled and pointed at my father who was panting heavily on all fours kneeling on the ground. There had been so much venom in Lucas' voice it sent chills down my back._

She had tried to get rid of this horrible memory but she never could she would still wake up in a cold sweat and crying some nights. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"_What Ron how could you?" Taylor yelled then realized something. "Wait! The furniture it moved!!! You!" she yelled and pointed at me. Her tone of voice immediately changing and becoming menacing. "You're one of those things!!! A mutant!!!" she yelled and her face held pure disgust on it while Lucas's had shock. Taylor hated and despised mutants because she claimed one had attacked her once._

"_I… I'm sorry." I whispered not knowing what else to say. It wasn't my fault that I was the way I am,_

"_You're just like your mother…. You're a FREAK!!!!" came from my father who was now standing up leaning against a chair._

"_Oh god you knew? Ronald you knew?! I am calling the police!!! It's against the law to have an unregistered… __**thing**__ in a house!!!" Taylor said and rushed off towards the kitchen._

"_Wait Taylor please!!!" I said and rushed towards her and grabbed her arm she jumped back as if I had burned her. _

"_Don't you touch me you freak, I am getting rid of you!" she yelled then continued to the phone._

"_Lucas…" I whispered hoping he'd stick up for me but he just looked at me with pain in his eyes and looked away._

"_I love you Alyssa I do but I'm sorry." He said in a small voice with his head down. The tears started to return and I rushed to my room before they fell._

'That look, I will never forget that look. It had felt as if I had been hit in the gut with a baseball bat. My so called hero had stopped being there to protect me after I saved him over some so small.' Alyssa thought. She tried desperately to think of something else but knew it was useless. For some reason she couldn't stop reliving the horrible event in her mind over and over again. The tears starting to fall silently down her face.

_I started packing everything I could into two of my duffel bags. Luckily day before had been laundry day and everything was clean. _

_I grabbed most of my clothes and it filled one duffel bag then I threw some books and other necessities I would need into the next and some other stuff in my now empty backpack its previous contents now scattered around on my floor. I looked at a picture of me and Lucas in a really cheap frame, I took it frame and all then put it in my backpack along with a photo of my mother and me which was still in a very detailed and delicate frame, that one I wrapped in a t-shirt hastily because it was so special to me. Grabbed all the money out of my sock drawer which I had been saving for almost 3 years now, I had about $250, I rushed to Lucas's room which was connected to mine and took the stash of his secret money not caring that it was wrong at the time and stuffed it into my bag as well._

'Taking that money was just the beginning to having to steal to live.' Alyssa thought feeling guilty.

_Together I had around $400, enough to last me for a while. I put on my jacket, made sure I had my mother's lighter in my pocket, looked around my room one more time then hopped out of my bedroom door and onto the fire escape, one of the highlights of living in Buffalo. _(Never been there don't know if they actually have fire escapes but go along with it.)

_**XXXXX End of Flashback XXXXX**_

**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok I hope I didn't confuse you guy's and that you enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**


	3. Secret Passageway

* * *

Author's Note-

Special thanks to Certh for reviewing again. Also please read the bottom author's note. It would help me out a lot. Here is the next chapter enjoy. It's kind of a filler chapter but it also has important info in it.

REDONE!

Someone said the passageway wasn't really secret so i am re editing it.

* * *

Chapter Three- Quote Secret Passageway Unquote

'_Where the hell am I?'_ Logan thought to himself as he looked around. _'Oh this seems awfully familiar.' _He thought while looking up at the ceiling that he had stared at so many times before. He had to tendency to get hurt a lot_. 'Yup all the same except the major headache!' _"Ugh! What the hell happened?" Logan thought out loud and slowly sat up and threw his legs to one side of the medical table he was laying on. He personally thought it looked like one of those slabs you put the dead people on.

"Nice to see you're up Logan." Jean Grey said walking into the room and up to the monitors connected to Logan, who was taking off the wires sticking to him.

"Yeah yeah so what happened…?" Logan said mumbling and thinking of the events leading up to where he was. _'I was at the bar and then…' _he thought thinking back. "The girl, what happened to the girl? Where is she? She ok?" Logan asked looking around, a hint of worry in his voice, then at Jean.

"Alyssa? She seems fine or so the professor says. I have yet to evaluate her." Jean said.

"Oh ok. Well can I go now if I have the all clear?" Logan asked Jean putting his t-shirt back on that was lying on a table.

"Yes you can, you would think after all the times you've been in here you wouldn't be as scared of it as you still are." Jean said to him.

"I am not scared I just don't like anything hospital related is all."

"Whatever you say Logan oh and the professor wanted to see you as soon as you woke up." Jean said to him as he started walking out of the room.

"Got it doc." Logan said and headed down the long corridor and to the end then into an elevator that took him up and exited it. From the other side it seemed like he just walked through the wall, a secret passageway.

"Yes Ororo I do believe that she is in fact Stephanie Matthews's daughter…" Professor Charles Xavier finished saying as Logan knocked on the professor's door then walked in not waiting for an answer.

"Hey professor the doc said you wanted to see me…" Logan said, not knowing anyone was in there and had heard the last part of what Charles had said. Storm was sitting in one of the two chairs that were in front of the professor's desk.

"Logan, good to see you up and about already." Storm said with a small smile on here face.

Logan gave her a strange look. Sensing that he had interrupted something important, he didn't even need to use his super wolverine senses to figure that one out. "Hey sorry I'll come back later." Logan said and started to leave the room.

"No Logan please come in. We were almost finished." Charles said and Logan did, Logan didn't respect a lot of people in his life but he certainly respected Charles Xavier. So he took a seat next to Storm. Charles looks at Storm. "You go on ahead with the others and I will be there shortly, have Jean do the blood work first." He said to her and Storm nodded then left to room without another word.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked.

"All in good time Logan all in good time." Charles said with a small smile, "So how are you feeling Logan?"

"Peachy. So the kid, she here?" Logan said attempting to seem cool about asking.

"Alyssa? Yes she is here. It seems like she has taken a liking to you. She's been wondering how you've been." He replied. Logan just nodded his head a slightly cocky grin appearing on his face momentarily.

"I was just on my way to go see her be evaluated to see which level she is at. I would invite you but I am sure you are probably tired and need your rest." Charles said, starting to move his wheelchair out from behind his desk and towards the door.

"Rest? I've had all the rest I need. I'll come with ya." Logan said and followed to professor to the danger room.

Meanwhile Storm had ran into Scott and Jean in the hallway. "Hey just two people I was looking for. The professor wants to evaluate Alyssa in a little while, since he is talking with Logan. He wants you, Jean to do the blood work first while Scott and I go get the danger room set up." Storm said to them in a low voice.

"Ok I'll see you in a few." Scott said and gave Jean a peck on the lips then headed off with Storm towards the secret passage way that led to underneath the school.

"Ok then." Jean said and she started towards Alyssa's room when she pasted Bobby Drake. "Oh hey Bobby would you mind doing me a favor and going to get Alyssa the new student and bringing her down to the lab for me?" Jean asked.

Bobby had been on his way to get started on his homework and talk to Pyro, but being the nice polite person he was he agreed. Not that he minded or anything. "Sure Dr. Grey but if you don't mind me asking why?" he said.

"Oh we are just going to evaluate her see where she is and at what level. I didn't want to have to ask but I need to go get some things set up so can you bring her down to the X-Men lair underneath the school." Jean said.

"It's no problem at all Dr. Grey."

"Thank you very much Bobby her room is at the end of the same hall as Rogue's and Kitty's rooms."

"You been the room that no one's ever used?" Bobby asked and Jean nodded in response. "Ok I'll have her there in a little bit." Bobby said and headed off up the stairs towards where bedrooms where.

Alyssa sighed and wiped away the tears. She had turned off her Ipod and looked down at the drawing she had been working on. It was now smeared because of he tears falling on it. _'Great, it took me a while to get that far.'_ She thought to herself. "Oh well." She said and got up from her bed, she went to brush her hair up into a pony tail in the bathroom and saw how red her face was. She splashed her face with cold water attempting to make the color go back to normal when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Crap." She mumbled and looked at herself again. Her face wasn't as red and she hoped whoever it was wouldn't notice. "One second." She said then dried her face.

Alyssa opened her bedroom door to see who was there. It was Bobby, she smiled at him. "Hey Bobby. What's up?" she said.

"Hey Alyssa, um said she wanted me to take you to go see her to be evaluated. Since this place is so big she didn't want you to get lost. Not that I am saying you're stupid and you would get lost…" Bobby said smiling when she opened the door then felt kind of dumb standing right in the hallway and ranting.

"Hey it's ok Bobby I get it." Alyssa said with a smile and laughed a little bit. _'He's cute when he is nervous.' _She thought.

"Oh ok." Bobby said_ 'I am such an idiot she must think I am an idiot!'_

"Ok then you wanna come in for a moment? I just want to put my hair up real fast." Alyssa said.

"Yea sure no problem." He said and walked into her room shutting the door slightly while she went towards the bathroom and started to put her hair up in a pony tail.

Bobby looked around the room there wasn't a lot of stuff in it he started to sit on her bed when he felt something hard he stood up and saw her open sketchbook and saw it was smeared_. 'She was crying, I wonder why.' _He thought to himself and felt sorry for her and then guilty for seeing her sketch book thinking it was like invading her privacy.

He decided to just stand up he noticed that the top of her dresser had some books lined up and two picture frames. One was of Alyssa and some guy with blonde hair. _'Boyfriend probably' _he thought, then another one of what looked like smaller version of Alyssa and a woman who looked like her but had darker and curlier hair.

"So you said they wanted to evaluate me? What's that exactly? They going to give me some stupid written test?" she asked from the bathroom.

"Huh? Oh not really they want to test your powers so see what level you're at." Bobby said leaning against the dresser with his back to it.

Alyssa walked out of the bathroom and into her room. "Are you serious? They want to test my powers?"

"Yea why?" Bobby asked.

"Because I only started using my powers regularly about 6 and a half months ago, when I hadn't since I was 8. I am so gonna fail this test." Alyssa said to him. "Can you like get kicked out if you do?" she asked him worriedly.

Bobby shook his head and looked down trying not to smile but he couldn't help it. _'She looks cute when she is nervous. Wait I shouldn't be thinking that! I have Rogue. ' _"No it's not a pass or fail test. It just helps the teachers and the professor know what they need to do to help you out here. No one has ever been kicked out." Bobby said.

"Oh." Alyssa said and she visibly relaxed. "Ok then let's go."

"After you m'lady." Bobby said opening the door for her with a slight mock bow and a smile.

"Why thank you kind sir." Alyssa said playing along and Bobby laughed at her and followed her out of the room, closing the door and they walked down the hall towards the stairs.

'_I feel much better, Bobby is really cool.'_ Alyssa thought and smiled to herself. _'I hope we become good friends.'_ She thought as they headed down the stairs.

Not knowing they had been watched by someone.

Rogue had been in her room attempting to do her homework when she thought she heard Bobby's voice and since the guys rooms where on the other side of the mansion she figured he came to visit her. _'He's so sweet.'_ She thought to herself as she stood up and opened her bedroom door. He wasn't standing in front of her room like she had thought he would be. Instead he was standing in front of the new girl's Alyssa. _'Who does she think she is?'_ Rogue thought but then rationalized.

'_He's just probably making sure she feels welcome here. Bobby would never cheat on me. Ok if he would never cheat on me then why is he going into her bedroom?'_ Rogue thought, she was having a debate in her mind. The door didn't close all the way leaving about a fourth of it opened. Rogue timed how long he was in there and she was just about to go and see what was up when the door opened and she saw Bobby holding the door open for her and _'What the hell. Did he just bow?'_ she thought to herself getting angry and became even angrier as they both laughed and started walking down the hall headed her way.

Rogue quickly and quietly shut the door to her room as they pasted by as though oblivious to the world around them, or so that is what Rogue thought. Rogue just glared and shut her door all the way and paced in her room for a while. She knew she was acting like an over protective girlfriend but she couldn't help it.

"So where is Dr. Grey's office?" Alyssa asked now that she and Bobby where on the first floor.

"Right through here." Bobby said and pointed to the wall.

"Here?" Alyssa asked him in disbelief.

"Yes." Bobby said with a smirk on his face.

"Bobby this is just a wall." Alyssa said

"Tsk tsk, this is Mutant High nothing is as it seems. It's a secret passageway... ok so it's not really secret everyone knows about it but.. yeah anyway." He said and did something and the next thing Alyssa knew the wall was opening up and a platform was in front of her. "Come on." Bobby said and took her by the arm since Alyssa seemed to frozen in place because it seems vaguely familiar to her.

"This is so strange but whatever." Alyssa said and shrugged.

"Yea I was just as freaked out when I first saw it too." Bobby said and the wall closed and the platform started to move. She jumped a little as they started going down. "Weird…"

"What?" Bobby asked as the entered the long corridor that was metal or looked to be made of metal.

"It feels like I've been here before or something." Alyssa said.

"That is strange. Oh right there is the X-Men suits." Bobby said as they walked down the hall.

"Wow they look so cool and leather like." She said Bobby chuckled a little.

"Ok so here we are. I have to go so I will see you later." Bobby said to her standing outside of one of the doors that was circular and had an _'X'_ on it.

"Ok, thanks Bobby." Alyssa said with a grateful smile. "I so would have gotten lost."

"No problem, hey find me later or tomorrow and tell me how you did."

"Ok I will."

"Ok later and good luck!" he said and started walking back the way they had come.

"Bye and thanks." Alyssa said and the pressed a button right next to door and it opened.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note-** Ok sorry I lied about giving details as to what Charles and Jean where talking about but I kind of got stuck. So I was wondering if you guys had any ideas as to what I should have in the _**'evaluation test' **_what type of things she should have to do. Have any ideas please say them it would really help me. Thanks for reading! Also I have Rogue acting the way she is because that's how I need her to act for this story.

**

* * *

**


	4. Evaluation Time and Results

**

* * *

Author's Note- **I am sorry for Rogue being slightly OOC in the last chapter but I need her that way for a part later in the story anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy and you will finally get to see what Jean and the professor where talking about.

Special thanks to** Certh** again for your amazing advice. I really appreciate it a lot. It also motivates me even more to keep writing and improving. Thank you so much, you rock!!

**

* * *

Chapter Four- Evaluation Time and Results**

Jean was waiting for Alyssa and looked up when the door opened and she smiled. "Hello you must be Alyssa I'm Jean Grey." She said.

"Hi. So I am going to get evaluation or something?" Alyssa said and looked around the room there was a whole bunch of science stuff and monitors.

"Yes you will but right now I need to take a sample of your blood." Jean said hoping Alyssa wouldn't ask why.

"Ok, how come? Alyssa asked and sat in the chair that Jean had told her to sit in.

"Just to make sure you're healthy and all." Jean said lying while thinking, _'Also to see if you are in fact Stephanie Matthews's daughter, who we thought had died. Well we will know in about an hour.'_

After about 5 minutes involving Jean draw blood from Alyssa and setting something up on the computer Scott and Storm entered the room. "Hey everything is set up you ready to go?" Storm asked.

"Yup. Hey Scott, Storm." Alyssa said.

"Hey." Came from Scott and Storm just nodded

"Ok I know I am going to be evaluated but what exactly do I do?" she asked Storm.

"First, we will test you to see how well you can control your powers, then we will move on to harder things, like can you defend yourself with your powers or not." Storm said walking out of the lab with Jean, Scott and Alyssa towards another room in the same hallway.

"Oh ok but let me warn you I haven't used my powers regularly until about 6 and a half months ago the last time I did was when I was 8." Alyssa said doubting herself slightly.

Both Storm and Jean shared a look that held sadness and anger in it.

"It's ok just try you're best." Scott said and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Ok you ready?" Storm asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alyssa said and Storm was about to push the button that opened the door. "Wait, can we actually get hurt in this?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Ok."

"Ok come on in." Storm said and opened the door to a room that was basically empty with the exception of a table with various items on it, a big long painting hanging on the wall and a sofa in the corner.

Alyssa walked into the room after Storm, Jean, and Scott. Feeling less intimidated about the thought of this test.

"See that ball over on the table?" Storm asked and pointed towards the table. "I want you to use your powers to move it to the other side of the room for me." Storm finished.

"Ok here goes nothing." Alyssa mumbled, took a deep breath then put her hand up towards where the ball was, which started to float up off the table top. She slowly moved her hand towards the other side of the room and the ball followed it all the way to the ground softly after reaching the wall.

"Good job. Nice control." Scott commented and Alyssa smiled at him appreciably

"Ok now Jean is going to use her own telekinesis and send multiply objects at you continually." Storm said.

"Huh? I thought you said I wouldn't get hurt during this test!" Alyssa said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Storm just smiled softly. "You won't it's nothing harmful at all just random objects now when your ready go and stand over there with your back to that wall." Storm said.

"Ok." Alyssa said and walked to the wall and took another deep breath. "I'm ready."

Storm nodded at Jean who looked at the various objects on the table and started to have them float into the middle of the room then go towards Alyssa.

Alyssa watched Jean until she saw a stuffed animal float up in the air in front of her. She readied herself and waited. The teddy bear went towards Alyssa at a slow rate and Alyssa easily waved her hand the stuffed bear went flying to the right. She did this with two other objects before Jean started to send the objects at her slightly faster, which Alyssa handled and ducked a few times even though she had used her powers.

"Ok good job now I am going to go a little faster you ok with that?" Jean asked

"Go ahead." Alyssa said gaining and feeling confident about herself.

Jean just nodded and started sending 2 items at a time at Alyssa at a fast pace and having some circle the room and go behind her.

Alyssa looked at the three objects that floated before her, she waved both her hands at the same time and the book that was flying in front of her flew to the left while the pillow that had been coming from the right flew towards the direction Storm, Scott, and Jean where at. Knowing it wouldn't hurt them because it was a pillow she continued with the practice targets.

She saw that 2 objects where going to come straight at her at once and there was another behind her. She waved her hand at the plastic baseball that was behind her and then did an aerial _(a gymnastics move, which is where you do a cartwheel but without using your hands)_ and the baseball went flying towards one of the 2 objects as she landed and the other hand pushed forwards away from her and the small hacky sack went straight past Scott's head and into the wall with a loud thud.

All four of them stood shocked, Alyssa still with her hands out in the air, Scott looking at the where the hacky sack had hit. While Storm and Jean looked at each other with a knowing smile and then Jean knowing Alyssa was distracted, sent a pillow straight at her and was about to hit her when she turned her head and the pillow was about a foot away from her, she moved her hand really fast and it stopped the pillow but she ended up tripping from moving so fast and landed on the floor.

The other 3 looked surprised. "You ok?" Scott asked going over to her with Storm and Jean. Alyssa who was lying on her back on the ground looked up. "I'm fine just fell and I stopped the pillow. Oh and sorry about almost hitting you in the head with a hacky sack Scott." Alyssa said as she started getting up.

"Ok then. You doing ok? Need a break?" Jean asked. _'She has to be Steph's daughter. I just know she is.'_ Jean thought and it brought a smile to her face. _'I will finally be able to fulfill my promise to her.'_

"I'm fine you have any water though?" Alyssa asked, Storm nodded and handed Alyssa a glass of water that she had on the table. Alyssa took a sip and set it back down.

"It's ok and where did you learn to do that trick you did earlier?" Scott asked in amazement. _'I can now see why the professor said she was special, she is really talented.' _Scott thought to himself knowing that if he didn't have his sunglasses on that his eyes would be wide in shock.

Alyssa chuckled a little. "I use to take gymnastics a while ago for a few years is all. I can't believe I could still do that." Alyssa said.

"Well that was pretty impressive for someone who hasn't used their powers in a long time." Jean told her.

"Thanks. So is that all?"

"No one more thing with your telekinesis." Storm said and back up a little as did the other two. "I want you to concentrate on the glass of water and float it up in front of you. Keep it there and I am going to use my powers to cause a little bit of wind I want to see how long you can keep the glass there." Storm said and after she finished Scott and Jean exited the room into another one.

"Ok." Alyssa said she stretched her arms a little closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then looked at the glass with all her thoughts on the glass moving and she lifted one of her hands and the glass floated up gently and above the table then started to move towards Alyssa until it was about 3 and a half feet away from her out stretched hands. She just nodded her head as if to say she was ready.

Storm understood and her eyes started to cloud over and become white and she started to float in the air a little and spin around, wind started to move in the room.

'_Whoa this is so weird!'_ Alyssa thought, _'Stop it focus!"_

The wind started to pick up and Alyssa was thankful that she had put her hair up earlier. The wind was now really strong. The other stuff had fallen onto the floor and moving around.

Alyssa could hear the wind passing her ears and her eyes started to water. Finally she couldn't take it any more and yelled loudly so Storm could hear her above the noise the wind was making._ "THAT'S IT I'M DONE!" _and brought the glass towards her and held onto it and kneeling down on the floor while Storm started to slowly stop.

Meanwhile while all this was happening in a small room that was connected to the room Alyssa was in sat the professor and Logan the professor sometimes writing things done in the folder that was on his lap. Logan had wanted to see what he was writing but was too caught up in watching Alyssa.

"Whoa what the hell was that?" Logan asked out loud as he saw Alyssa do some kind of weird jump and send one of the objects flying and the other hitting another one and one flying towards Scott's head and nearly hit him. Logan smiled to himself when he saw that.

After a little while Jean and Scott entered the small room and continued to watch Alyssa through the 'big painting' on the wall that was actually a see through mirror. "Nice reflexes one eye nearly got beheaded by a hacky sack." Logan said with a smirk. _'Loser'_

"Ha ha ha. You're hilarious." Scott said in a monotone voice. _'Jerk,'_

"Quiet both of you!" Jean said and they all watched as Alyssa lifted the glass of water. "She is extremely gifted. I do believe she is in fact who we think she is Charles." Jean said to the professor.

"Yes I think so as well. When will you have the results?" Charles asked never looking away from what was happening.

"About 20 minutes." Jean replied.

"How fast do you think Storm is going at?" Scott asked after a few minutes when the objects started to fall to the floor and whirl around.

"I don't know so far Alyssa has been in there for almost 6 minutes." Jean said looking at her wrist watch. After a little while longer they saw Alyssa yell something they couldn't hear and she kneeled to the floor. "Come on Scott let's go see what's going on." Jean said and Scott followed her out of the room and into the room Alyssa and Storm where both winded, no pun intended.

"Are you both ok?" Jean asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just amazed is all. What about you Alyssa?" Storm said.

"Eh…" Alyssa made a sound the lifted her hand up and had her thumb and pointer finger touched making a circle giving the 'ok' symbol.

"Ok then. I think you are free to go don't you guys think so?" Jean said helping Alyssa up.

"Yeah you look beat." Scott replied.

"One second. Alyssa don't you have the ability to control fire?" Storm asked recalling from her discussion she had eariler.

"Well kind of… I use my telekinesis and I can. I think it's because my mother, she was a mutant too. Her power was to control and manipulate fire. I guess a little bit of it got pasted down to me. Personally I think it's just because my mother use to make little shows for me at night before I went to sleep." Alyssa said and she had that far away spaced out look on her face. _'I miss you so mom, you have no idea how much.' _Alyssa thought then patted her hand on her pocket.

"Can you show us?" Storm asked while smiling a sad smile after what Alyssa had said. Jean's face also held the same sad smile.

"Sure I guess." Alyssa said and reached into her pocket, "This was my mom's favorite lighter even though she had tons of them." Alyssa said.

Jean gasped when she saw the lighter and both Scott and Storms' eyes widened.

"You ok?" Alyssa asked worried about Jean. All three adults quickly recovered.

"Yea I'm fine now go on ahead just do something simple." Jean said.

"Ok mmm…." Alyssa said and looked around the room and at the painting it had the X-men symbol on it. "Here it goes." Alyssa said. She flipped the lid of the lighter open and ignited it. She dragged her hand over the flame and there was now a small ball of fire in her hand she moved her hand up and she quickly did something that seemed strange to them, she had moved her arm in the air. But they quickly realized why because now in front of them in mid air was an X in a circle, made of flames.

"Wow nice job." Scott said.

"Thanks." She snapped her fingers and the fire disappeared. "Never understood why I could do that just can."

"Ok can you stay here for a moment?" Jean asked.

"Yea sure. You guys want me to try and pick so of this stuff up?" Alyssa said and looked around the room.

"No its ok you don't have to." Storm said and the three adults left her in the room and entered the room where Logan and Charles where in.

"That is unbelievable." Storm said as soon as Scott shut the door.

"What is? ttahe fact that she has Stephanie's lighter?" Jean asked.

"No the fact that she could not only control that glass of water but herself to stand still, I was making winds that where above 40 mph." Storm said and they looked at her shocked. I was doing that for about what 7 minutes?" Storm asked and Charles nodded.

"She truly is extraordinary….." Charles said and looked through the glass again.

"What's her level a 4?" Logan asked.

"Good heavens no, I since much more power from her. Power she doesn't know she has, potentially harmful and dangerous. She is in fact a level 5 mutant." Charles Xavier explained and they all gasped.

"But professor there are only at least 10 known level 5 mutants. Have of them are evil or have gone insane." Storm said she and the professor shared a look both knew about Jean's alter ego the Phoenix. That Jean was unaware of existing.

"I know Storm and if any one else knows it could be putting her in danger. We will say she is a level 4. I will tell her myself. Jean I think you should get the blood test results and we can meet in the lab." Charles said and they all nodded and walked out of the room from another door while Charles entered the room Alyssa was in, she had picked up a little. "Sorry I couldn't help leaving this place a mess." Alyssa said then saw it was the professor. "Oh hello professor."

"Hello, I want you to know that I have been watching your whole evaluation. You are extremely gifted my dear. Incredibly gifted I must say you will do fine here at this school. I wanted to inform you that you're a level 4 mutant but you have much more potential then you know." Charles Xavier said and looked at the potential and most likely daughter of Stephanie Matthews.

"Thank you professor." Alyssa said, slightly disappointed with her grade not knowing the scale of the whole level thing. _'I could have done better, I tried really hard, and if I only got a level 4 the rest of the people here must be super powerful. I am so out of my league. I just need sleep right now that's all.'_

"Have a nice evening Alyssa."

"You too professor." Alyssa said and exited the room and headed back the way she came towards the elevator that she had taken.

She was now in the hallway on the first floor. "Now to find my bedroom. Where's a school map when you need one." She said with a sigh and slight pout then headed in the direction she thought her destination might be in.

Scott, Jean, Storm, and Logan where all sitting in the lab waiting for the professor to arrive to see the results.

The professor entered the room and stopped himself right next to where the computer was and nodded at Jean who gave him a folder. The professor opened it and looked down reading the results. He looked up and said, "Alyssa Matthews is in fact the daughter of Stephanie Matthews, a former X-Men killed during one of our missions."

**

* * *

Author's Note-** Ok so what do you think? I will have the next chapter explain about Alyssa's mother Stephanie and how she knew all the other X-Men members. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *


	5. Preview and Authors Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Author's Note-** Sorry this is not a chapter but one is almost finished I just wanted to let everyone know I haven't abandoned this story and that I have make a **video trailer** for it. Here is the link, just replace the (dot) with a period. Hope you enjoy it

**www**_**(dot)**_**youtube**_**(dot)**_**com/watch?v6ziMdEKgGmA**

-rnl1993 a.k.a. Rebecca

* * *

Here's a preview of the next chapter

**xXxPreviewxXx**

Alyssa woke up to someone shaking her the next morning. "Ugh.. go away!" she mumbled and turned away from the intruder. She heard multiple laughs and that caught her attention. She turned back around and sat up and saw both Rogue and Kitty standing there. "What on earth do you to want?" she grumbled while yawning and stretching.

"Well some one is definitely not a mornin' person" Rogues stated.

"We came to get because class with Professor Summers start in like 15 minutes and none of us had seen you yet." Kitty explained.

"What?" Alyssa yelped and hopped up out of her bed and went towards her closet only tripping on the twisted sheets once.

Both Rogue and Kitty laughed. "You know you're very entertaining to watch in the morning." Kitty stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever it's my first day of _official _classes and I was almost late. Now both of you get out so I can change please." She said while searching for what to wear.

"Ok want us to wait for you to take you to class?" Rogue asked.

"Yup. Now out." She said and shooed them out of her room while she got dressed, brushed her teeth and combed her hair within under 8 minutes. "Ok I'm done!" she said as she opened her bedroom door and grabbed her shoulder bag.

"Wow!" Rogue said.

"Impressive under 8 minutes. Come one let's go." Kitty said as they all started walking.

"There wouldn't by any chance be enough time for cereal is there?" Alyssa asked.

"No."

"Granola bar?"

"Nope"

"Energy drink?"

"You wouldn't finish it in time."

"Anything?"

"No sorry besides we're here." Kitty said and they all walked into the class room. While Kitty sat in the front and Rogue in the middle Alyssa walked down a row of desks headed straight for the back where 2 seats were left in the last row.

"Hey Bobby you mind if I sit there?" Alyssa asked and pointed to the empty seat next to him. Bobby looked up from whatever he was doing and flashed a smile.

"Sure no problem. Be my guest." He said and she sat down and saw he had a spiral notebook out and everyone else did so she quickly took her own out along with a pencil.

"So you find your way back last night?" Bobby asked turning to face her more.

"Oh well sorta, I mean I found my room and all it just took me about half an hour to do so." Alyssa said with a sheepish smile on.

Bobby laughed a little. "Nice."

Just then John walked into the room with his ipod playing loudly and he headed straight towards the back but he stopped short after seeing Alyssa there. "Your in my seat." He stated.

_xXxPreviewxXx_

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

Ok there you go I hope you liked the preview.

* * *


	6. Level 4 Mutant

**Chapter Five- Level 4 Mutant**

Alyssa woke up to someone shaking her the next morning. "Ugh... go away!" she mumbled and turned away from the intruder. She heard multiple laughs and that caught her attention. She turned back around and sat up and saw both Rogue and Kitty standing there. "What on earth do you to want?" she grumbled while yawning and stretching.

"Well some one is definitely not a mornin' person" Rogues stated.

"We came to get because class with Professor Summers start in like 15 minutes and none of us had seen you yet." Kitty explained.

"What?" Alyssa yelped and hopped up out of her bed and went towards her closet only tripping on the twisted once.

Both Rogue and Kitty laughed. "You know you're very entertaining to watch in the morning." Kitty stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever it's my first day of official classes and I was almost late. Now both of you get out so I can change please." She said while searching for what to wear.

"Ok want us to wait for you to take you to class?" Rogue asked.

"Yup. Now out." She said and shooed them out of her room while she got dressed, brushed her teeth and combed her hair within less than 8 minutes. "Ok I'm done!" she said as she opened her bedroom door and grabbed her shoulder bag.

"Wow!" Rogue said.

"Impressive under 8 minutes. Come one let's go." Kitty said as they all started walking.

"There wouldn't by any chance be enough time for cereal is there?" Alyssa asked.

"No."

"Granola bar?"

"Nope"

"Energy drink?"

"You wouldn't finish it in time."

"Anything?"

"No sorry besides we're here." Kitty said and they all walked into the class room. While Kitty sat in the front and Rogue in the middle Alyssa walked down a row of desks headed straight for the back where 2 seats left in the last row.

"Hey Bobby you mind if I sit there?" Alyssa asked and pointed to the empty seat next to him. Bobby looked up from whatever he was doing and flashed a smile.

"Sure no problem. Be my guest." He said and she sat down and saw he had a spiral notebook out and everyone else did so she quickly took her own out along with a pencil.

"So you find your way back last night?" Bobby asked turning to face her more.

"Oh well sorta, I mean I found my room and all it just took me about half an hour to do so." Alyssa said with a sheepish smile on.

Bobby laughed a little. "Nice."

Just then John walked into the room with his iPod playing loudly and he headed straight towards the back but her stopped short after seeing Alyssa there. "You're in my seat." He said

Alyssa looked at the seat and turned a bit to look at the chair she was sitting in. "I don't see your name on it." She said.

"I don't see yours either." John said.

"Hold on." She said and took her pencil and wrote her name on the corned of the desk. "Yes it is. There." She said with a smile.

Pyro glared at her for a moment and then Scott walked in. "John take a seat please." He said.

Pyro glared at Alyssa again and sat next to her instead of next to Bobby like he usually did. That was his seat not hers.

Bobby was snickering slightly causing Pyro to look over at him and glare which made Bobby laugh even more. "Sorry." He mouthed to Pyro before paying attention to Scott and the lesson he was teaching.

The bell rang and class ended and they all walked out of the room and headed towards the rec room. "So Alyssa how do you like it here so far?" Kitty asked her as they all sat down, unintentionally in the same spots as yesterday.

"It's cool. Kind of feels like I've been here before though." She said.

"Weird… maybe your physic too!" she said excitedly.

"Nah I doubt that Kitty." She said with a smile. She wanted to laugh a bit every time she said her name. Alyssa looked at Pyro who was again sulking. "Hey you could have had your seat had you just asked nicely…. No for real I didn't mean to upset you." She said to him.

Pyro raised and eyebrow at her for a moment mentally debating whether or not to believe her, then he sighed and nodded as in saying truce.

Alyssa smiled and nodded back and turned to look at Bobby when he started to talk. "So Alyssa what'd you get on the evaluation."

"You where evaluated last night? Awesome what'd you get?" Peter asked.

"Well if ya all stopped askin' I'm sure she'd tell us." Rogue said her southern drawl coming out a bit.

Alyssa smiled at Rogue and then sighed. "Well I don't think I did very well. I only got a 4." She said and since they were silent she thought because it was really bad. "But the professor said I have a lot of potential so I'll probably be up there with you guys soon." She said.

They where all still silent. "Alright can you say something please you guys are wigging me out." Alyssa said.

"Well shit." Pyro finally said and Alyssa looked at him.

"What is it really that bad?" she asked

The rest of the group finally moved and laughed which gave Alyssa the idea she'd done back but Bobby noticed. "No you didn't do bad Alyssa you did really good actually the scale is from 1 to 5. Not 1 to 10 which you are probably thinking." He said.

"Oh really?" she said. "So I did well then, awesome!" she said with a smile feeling better.

"Wow that's amazing there aren't very many level four mutants in general or at this school. Most of us are level 2 or 3. Congrats!" Rogue said.

"Wow…" Alyssa said copying Rogue said. "What about level 5?" she asked.

"There all insane." Pyro said. "Well most of them anyway, they're very rare and most of them are either evil or insane some are both." He said which unnerved Alyssa a bit.

"Oh..." was all she said.

"Don't listen to him Alyssa he's just jealous." Kitty said.

"Alright enough we better head to lunch before it's all gone." Peter said.

They all nodded and stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note –

Hope you all liked it sorry for taking so long to update. Tell me what you think!

-rnl1993

* * *


End file.
